


The Little Pilots

by KitFangirls



Series: Anidala Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anidalaweek2020, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Rebel Anakin, They are all a happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitFangirls/pseuds/KitFangirls
Summary: Anakin teaches his five year old twins to fly and X-wing. Leia blows stuff up, and Luke is a natural.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anidala Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731787
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	The Little Pilots

**Author's Note:**

> So... this started as 100% just Padmé and Anakin but then I got carried away. Writing Anakin with kids is addicting. I think it still counts for Anidala week because it mainly focuses on the twins?

Anakin sat at the table across from his wife, sipping a cup of caf. The wide door to their little hut was open, and they could both see the twins chasing each other outside. They darted around the tree’s of the jungle, making sure to stay out of the way of the rebel soldiers and officials. 

He smiled, then turned to glance at his wife. She was scrolling through a data pad. Her head was in her hands, and every few moments she let out a sigh. 

Padmé was always busy with one thing or another. Whether it was diplomatic discussions, rationing our supplies, or trying to figure out which systems needed their help the most, she had her hands full. She wasn’t the leader of the entire rebellion, but an extremely high ranking official. 

Anakin, on the other hand, showed up to strategy meetings and then blew things up. Sometimes he would use his lightsaber, but his X-wing was the favored weapon. 

He leaned back and took a sip of his caf. “I was thinking about teaching the twins to fly today,” he muttered. 

“Uh huh, sounds fun. You guys have fun,” Padmé muttered, still engrossed in whatever document she was looking at. 

Anakin stood up cautiously. “Okay, I’m going to go to the hangar then.”

Suddenly Padmé’s head shot upwards and she stared at him. “What?”

“I’m going to take the twins flying.” He muttered. “Like you said I could?” His last sentence came out as more of a question. He’d been wanting to teach the twins flying for months. Luke had already memorized the controls, and Leia was itching to practice her targeting skills. 

Padmé sighed. “Ani, they’re five.” She stood up and walked over to the sink, where she washed out her mug. “Besides, they’re fine outside. Look at them! I think they found something to chase.” She gestured outside, where the twins were lifting rocks and weaving around the tree’s. 

Leia’s two braids trailed behind her, Luke following. She quickly ducked down and moved some leaves, then got up and started running again. 

“They’ve been begging me for weeks. And I promised them I would talk to you.” 

Padmé sighed. “Fine. But don’t leave the atmosphere. Just stick to the training course.” 

Anakin smiled like a little kid, and jogged towards the entryway to their hut. “Luke, Leia, come here,” he called out. 

The twins came barreling towards the entrance, until Leia suddenly stopped in front of him. Luke ran into his sisters back, and she turned around and glared at him. 

“Watch it,” she growled, although she wasn’t very scary. 

Luke crossed his arms. “Sorry.” 

Anakin stared at his two children, who stood side by side in front of him. “How do you guys feel about learning to fly an X-Wing today?”

Both of their mouths dropped open. 

Luke immediately hugged his dad’s leg, burying his face in the fabric of his pants. “Thank you so much daddy. Thank you so much,” he repeated, his voice muffled.

Leia looked her father dead in the eyes. “I get to practice shooting first,” she demanded. His daughter never left room to be argued with, and Anakin had to stop himself from laughing. 

“Of course. Come on, let’s hurry before it gets too late.”

It getting too late was a lie. Anakin had his own X-wing, perfectly adjusted to his preferences. He didn’t have to wait on a list, like most of the other pilots, but he wanted as much time as he could to teach his children how to fly. 

They walked down the well worn path to the hangar, Anakin with one of the twins on either side. They both clutched one of his hands. When they finally made it towards the hangar, Anakin headed straight for his fighter. 

“See, most of the time the maintenance crew fixes and checks the fighter. But you never let the maintenance crew touch your ship, because you can’t be sure they did everything right. So always do repairs yourself,” he lectured, passionately explaining his firm belief. 

Obi-Wan always said he was irrational for not letting anyone touch his ship. Maintenance crew was good at what they did, apparently, and should be allowed to do their job. Anakin disagreed completely. How could he know his ship was in perfect condition if he wasn’t the one who fixed it? Maybe he put some unnecessary time into his fighter, but it was one of the fastest in the fleet. Clearly he was doing something right. 

Leia and Luke nodded in agreement. Their father had started teaching them basic mechanics years ago, and both could successfully build a small droid. Maintenance would come easy for them. 

He smiled at the two. “Lucky for you, I tuned her up last night. So we’re ready to go.” 

There was already a ladder perched next to the ship. Anakin stepped up a few steps, and leaned down to pick up Leia first. He scooped her up in his arms and placed her in the cockpit. He did the same with Luke, and then climbed in himself.

It was a little crowded, but Anakin was able to settle each twin on one of his legs. He secured the restraint over them, and placed two helmets on their heads. The helmets were a little bit big, and moved around a little bit when they turned their heads. 

Anakin slipped a helmet on over his own head, and started to prep the engines. He turned on one last switch, and steered the fighter out of the hangar. He held the twins close to him with one hand, and steered with the other until they had reached the entrance to the training course. 

“Can I go first?” Luke asked with excitement.

Anakin smiled. “Why don’t you pilot and Leia shoots, then you switch. That sound good?” 

The twins looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. 

Anakin leaned in towards Luke, who had just placed his hand on the steering mechanism. “Okay, pull this lever to go. Keep pulling it to go faster and-.”

“To stop, pull the left lever, and to move up or down pull the steering mechanism.” Luke finished for him. 

Anakin beamed with pride for a moment. Of course his son would learn how to fly an X-wing in his spare time. “That’s my boy.” 

He turned to Leia, who just smiled. “I got this daddy. I practiced,” Leia smirked. 

Luke started and they moved forward. A little slower than Anakin would have done himself, but Luke was also five. The little boy steered around the obstacles, pulling out a small spin at one point. 

Leia, on the other hand, was shooting down targets left and right. She didn’t bother using the targeting computer. Obi-Wan and Anakin had both been giving the force-sensitive twins lessons, and the little girl already preferred to use her instincts. 

They finished the course, and stopped at the end. Luke had avoided every obstacle, and Leia only missed one target. “Good job, little ones,” Anakin applauded. 

“I liked that. It was fun to make them go boom,” Leia added. 

Luke smiled, “I want to be a pilot like you when I’m older, daddy.” 

Anakin smiled at his twins. “You two are both going to do great things. I already know that.”


End file.
